First conflict, first time together?
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: A one-shot for SoulEaterSushiBomb. Germanyxoc and a mention of Romanoxoc and romanoxSpain oh and a mention of GermanyxItaly Enjoy


A/n: I don't own Hetaila…Unfortunately

Germany and Arianna had been boyfriend and girlfriend for about 3 years now and now looking back

Arianna wondered as she stared at her book what Germany really felt about her. Did he love her enough to become more than her boyfriend or was he scared of showing that he cared for her?

She shook her head as she closed her book. She knew she was underestimating her lover and that's something she would really do to him. She got up from her seat in the library and she went looking for Germany. She knew he was around somewhere, probably talking with Italy about something that couldn't understand.

Of course she'd ask her brother after he was done talking with Germany to see what was up between them but she didn't get an answer from him. He just ignored her which pissed her off a bit. So, on her search for her brother and Germany she saw Romano in the back of the house. He was throwing tomatoes at a tree. She knew he only did that when he was pissed off about something and didn't want to take it out on anyone. She went outside and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Romano w-"She said before he turned towards her

"Don't touch me!" He said before he looked to her sadly

She took a few steps back; she didn't want to piss him off more so she just started to take her leave when he caught her by the wrist.

"Wait…I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." He said sadly

"…W-What made you that way?" She asked not looking at him

"That damn potato eater pissed me off, I don't like him one bit. He doesn't understand you one bit. I still can't believe that you are even still with him when he has been going behind your back with Italy!"

She just looked to him confused. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean you should talk to that 'boyfriend' of yours and have him tell you the truth about him and Italy."

"…Y-You know full well that I can't….I-I'm too damn shy to do anything about anything." She said before she looked away shyly

"Well you need to be the stronger person and take control of your relationship unless you want to end up like Amaitae and I." He said crossing his arms

She blinked her eyes. "S-So…That's why you have been colder than usual…She broke up with you."

"I-It's not like that…Its more like I broke up with her because I couldn't handle being with Spain _and_ her. She and I haven't talked for about 4 months…But I just got done talking with Feliciano and that damn idiot who calls him your boyfriend. Apparently neither one of them wants to fess up that they are doing wrong to you."

"…C-Can…You help me get back at them…P-Please?"

He smiled a little "Sure."

Then for four hours Arianna and Romano talked about how to get back at them, when it became night Feliciano went to go find them he saw that Romano and Arianna talking by the tree that Romano was previously throwing tomatoes at. He walked up to them and they immediately stopped talking

Feliciano looked to them both a bit confused. "Guys, its dinner time."

"Alright, we'll be in; in a few." Romano said looking up to Feliciano with a grin

"Um…okay, its just gunna be us three since Prussia wanted to spend the night with Germany." Feliciano said with a small smile

Arianna got up and looked to Romano. "C'mon, before he starts to cry."

Romano sighed and he got up as well. Then the three of them walked in and went to the dining room where Feliciano had made a some-what big dinner. Arianna looked to Feliciano a bit confused.

"What's up with all of this?" She asked confused

"I'll tell you after you sit down Arianna." He said looking to her as he went to a chair and pulled it out for her. She walked up to the chair and sat down in it as her brother pushed her in. She looked up to him a bit worried. Feliciano looked to Romano sadly before Romano crossed his arms a bit irate.

"Okay you idiot what are you trying to pull off?" Romano asked

"…This is my sorry to Arianna…I know it made you angry about what happened earlier brother, So this is my way of setting things straight."

"You mean you being with Ludwig behind my back?" Arianna asked

"Uh…..Y-Yeah….I'm really, really, really, really sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to do that to you!" Feliciano said running over towards her and hugging her tightly crying. "Please don't hate me!"

She sighed and she patted his head as he cried on her. "I don't hate you, I'm a little hurt by you doing that behind my back but I'm willing to forgive you under one condition."

He looked up to her with tears in his eyes. "W-What might that be?"

"You must stop going behind my back with Germany. I love Germany very much with all my heart, but I think that you doing that behind my back have affected him in a way that is making him more distant with me that he should be."

He nodded his head and he hugged her again. "I'm so very sorry…I…I didn't really mean to do anything behind your back."

"I know that. You really are too damn innocent for your own good."

Romano just scoffed. Arianna looked to Romano with a glare. He just looked away from her as he sat down in his seat. After that it was silent as they all ate. When dinner was over with Romano had left for a walk as Feliciano went to go do the dishes. Arianna went to her room and she saw that she had a note on her dressing table. She saw that it was from Prussia; Germany's older brother. She rolled her eyes and she read the letter.

_:: Dear Arianna,_

_I know what my idiotic brother did, I'm gunna set him straight tonight. Don't wait up for him tonight. He probably won't be able to get up after what will happen to him. So just go to bed without him tonight._

_Sincerely_

_The awesome Prussia; D ::_

She shook her head and she went to her bed and looked out of the window. She looked outside and she saw that there were a lot of stars out and it was getting very late out. She sighed as she around her room. She never knew how lonely she would get without anyone around. She got her Pjs on. Which was a black silk night dress with spaghetti straps, she didn't want to say good night to her brothers so she just went into her bed and she snuggled into her pillow and her blanket.

_**With Germany**_

Prussia had taken him to a bar and had a heart to heart talk with him. But now Prussia was taking him back home and he felt guiltier than he had in a long time. He still had everything his brother said in his mind.

'_She cares about you, but all you ever show is that you don't care about her at all by being with her elder brother!' Prussia shakes his head 'brother you gotta choose who you wanna be with. A young girl who loves you for you no matter what or a chicken guy who doesn't give a shit about you? Honestly it wouldn't that hard if you didn't fuck that damn moron Feliciano. Arianna doesn't even know what you do behind her back which makes you even guiltier for doing something behind her back. Which to tell you the truth is totally UNawesome of you"_

Him picking a between a girl he loved from day one of seeing her and a friend that he had made back in WWI was very easy to choose between. He just hoped that Arianna wouldn't ever know about what happened between him and Italy. But he had this bad feeling she already knows and she didn't take it well. He went to her house to see Romano and Italy Fighting in the living room.

"…Damn idiot! How was that suppose to be an apology? She didn't even get out of her damn room afterwards!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Germany asked as he came into the house.

"Arianna, apparently she read my awesome note." Prussia said with a smirk. "I told you she would do this."

"What note?" Romano, Italy and Germany said in unison

"I wrote her a note before I took Germany to the bar a few blocks down. Basically saying she shouldn't wait up for him."

He got a glare from Germany and Romano.

"You are more of an idiot that Feliciano is! Holly shit, why the fuck did you tell her not to wait up for him?" Romano yelled

"Because he knew that Germany would need some time to choose between a best friend a useless girl." They all heard Arianna said in a tired voice

"Arianna!" Feliciano said with a smile

She just glared at him, she went up to Germany and she slapped him in the face. "That's for being with my brother behind my back. I know I'm not everything you want but at least I actually care for you and I'm true to you and only you." She said coldly in a sleepy tone.

Germany held his face were she slapped him. He looked down at the female in front of him. He could see that she had tear stained eyes and that she looked tired as hell. Her light brown hair was a bit of a mess, her lilac eyes had confused emotions in them and she was wearing her Pjs which just consisted from what he could see her black night dress and her black socks.

Everyone was quiet for a while, Arianna was the first to break the silence. "If you cannot choose between him and I then I will pick for you."

"I already know who I want to be with you Vatican City…I know that you are true to everything you said before and I deserved you slapping me. I was wrong to do what I did. Please forgive me and accept my apology for doing you wrong." He said going up to her and hugging her tightly.

She stiffened up at him hugging her but she soon relaxed and she hugged him back. When she did she began to cry on him. She couldn't hide her emotions from him anymore, she knew she hadn't ever cried before him, so it was a big deal if she did so now. He just rubbed her back and tried to calm her down before he made her look up at him.

"I…I accept your apology…Just…Promise me you won't ever….Ever leave me for another person." She said looking up to him.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and he kissed her cheeks with a slight smile. "I promise."

She smiled and she hugged him tightly with a grin on her face. Prussia coughed with a grin on his face.

"I see you took my advice well, now I'm gunna take Feliciano and Romano back to their place." Prussia said with a grin before he looked to Romano and Italy

They both nodded and they left with Prussia when they did leave and the door was closed Arianna looked up to Germany.

"What happened between you two anyways? Did you go to him or was it the other way around?"

"It was the other way around. He wanted to know why you liked me so much. I told him he should go talk to you and not me but he didn't listen to me and he just…I guess snapped after us being friends for awhile now."

"Oh…Okay. That's all I wanted to know." She said before she yawned.

He picked her up making her squeak a bit in shocked. "W-Why are you picking me up for?"

"You look tired so I'm going to carry you to your bedroom." He said looking down to her

She giggled with a smile as she cuddled into his chest. "Alright, I don't mind." She said as she closed her eyes

He smiled down at her as he started to walk her to her bedroom. It was silent between them as he walked. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Germany's boots on the wooden floor as he walked. When he got to her room he saw that her light was on and that her bed was a bit of a mess. He stopped and he looked to her.

She looked up to him. "What?"

"You couldn't sleep could you?"

She shook her head. "I had too many bad thoughts in my head." She said sadly

"Well, you shouldn't have any now." He said before kissing her forehead.

"I know that." She said with a grin

He placed her down on her bed and kissed her on her lips, she smiled and kissed him back. The kiss got really heated and Arianna started to take off Germany's clothes. First his jacket which she placed on the ground near the bed, then he took her dress off of her only to see she was wearing her panties. She blushed as she looked up to him.

"Do you really want to go on with this?" He asked curiously

She nodded her head blushing like a tomato, He smiled and he took his shirt off as he kissed her on the lips again as her hands moved down his chest to his pants. She could feel him shiver under her touch. She began to undo his pants as the kiss began to pick up heat between them, he took his pants off then he moved his hands from her hips up her torso to her chest and he started to grope her breast in his hands making her moan softly as she bit her bottom lip. He looked into her eyes and he saw how hazy they were starting to get. He then moved one of his hands down her laced panties and took them off with one hand leaving her naked under him. She blushed even more as she looked away from him, he made her look back at him.

"There is no need to be shy, You are very beautiful you don't need do look away from me."

She blinked a few times before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Y-You really think that?"

He nodded his head. "Of course, I wouldn't ever lie to you."

She kissed him passionately as he took his underwear off of him, he moved into her quickly. She stopped instantly and held on to him tighter. He said soft nothings to her to calm her down when she was he was told to move and he moved slower not wanting to see her cry anymore.

At first she winced at the pain she felt but it soon became pleasure to her. She begged him for more which he was more than happy to give her. It wasn't far before they both had pleasurable orgasms and Germany fell beside her panting. Arianna placed the blanket at the end of the bed on them both as she cuddled next to him.

"You know, I can't believe that just because of a problem between us that we became closer."Arianna said with a grin

"Well, that's what happens when we love each other for who we are and not what we are."

Then they both fell asleep, as they both were asleep Prussia opened the door with a grin then he looked to Romano.

"See, this is what you have to do with Malice, say that you were wrong and just go with the flow with her. She'll end up in your arms like Arianna was with Germany."

Romano rolled his eyes. "But Malice is different from my sister."

Prussia turned the light off in Arianna's room and he closed the door to her room, before he dragged Romano outside.

"Seriously, don't question my awesome advice, its worked so far so it should work now."

Romano just sighed and left the house.

_**END**_

I'm sorry if this is lame, I have younger sibs watching over me right now and I kinda got side tracked more than once. So here ya go enjoy :3 and I still take One-shot requests! : 3 don't be shy to ask!


End file.
